


【盾铁/授翻】Wait & Sea

by Thestral_s4r



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bottom Tony, Captain America! Identity Porn, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fish & Chips!AU, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Virgin Steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestral_s4r/pseuds/Thestral_s4r
Summary: 托尼和史蒂夫被派到一艘游轮上执行卧底任务——与九头蛇取得联系。在这个平行宇宙中，军方一直对美国队长的发现和解冻保密，所以史蒂夫和托尼之前从未见过面。然而，他们将要伪装成一对新婚夫夫……





	1. Bait & Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait & Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127) by [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena). 

“斯塔克……”

“弗瑞……”托尼模仿神盾指挥官愤怒的口气。“说真的，不行。事实上，让我换个说法，操你的，没门！拜托，你知道，除非你想把狗仔队牵扯进来，否则派我去执行卧底任务就毫无意义。另外，政府有好几个靠我交的税款运作的机构，它们那儿有人是专门干这个的！”

“在这种情况下，斯塔克，那些人没办法保证言行一致。波特将要就重新制造超级士兵血清的研究成果进行谈判，来从九头蛇那里换取天知道什么东西。我们派出的人必须能够滔滔不绝地谈论这个话题，而不是只会重复陈词滥调。”

“我不研究生物学，那涉及到粘液。”托尼假装自己正在认真研究手机。

“你他妈的是个天才！如果我们给你那家伙的笔记和以前出版的刊物，我敢肯定你胡说八道起来会比我们发送的任何情报都更令人信服。”

有点道理，但并不意味着托尼准备好了就这么让步。他烦躁地敲击着手机屏幕，提出：“让布鲁斯去吧。他也是个博士，而且小报上没有他的照片。”

“会谈预定在地中海中部的一艘游轮上，斯塔克。你会惊讶地发现游轮们有多么脆弱，就算是这些更大的狗杂种也一样。在恰当的位置钻个洞，整艘船就会带着一切沉下去。你肯定看过泰坦尼克号吧？和绿巨人比起来，那些冰山可有够平静的。鉴于我们要和九头蛇打交道，我可不愿意把希望寄托在班纳能够一直保持心平气和上。”

托尼重重地叹了一口气，因为这种策略一向有效。他就要屈服了，他清楚这一点，弗瑞也知道，并且从他得意的笑容来判断，这个混蛋正享受着这一切。

“好吧，为了便于接下来的讨论，这个叫波特的家伙是谁，他和九头蛇的交易又是怎么回事？”

“在你粗暴地打断我的时候我正要说到那里……”托尼确保弗瑞能清楚地看到自己眼睛里大写加粗过的“来咬我啊”。有人敲了敲办公室的门。玛丽亚希尔打开了它，接着托尼见过的最完美的的男性标本穿着迷彩服走了进来。体格健壮，金发碧眼，英俊潇洒，身高超过6英尺。这绝对是雅利安头等牛肉，宝贝。托尼对军人没什么特殊的迷恋，但是，嘿，在谈到迷恋时，显然人们应该保持开放的心态。

“罗杰斯队长要见您，先生。”

“谢谢你，希尔。好极了。非常准时。进来吧，队长。现在我只需要把细节讲一遍就够了。罗杰斯队长，这是托尼斯塔克，你的合作伙伴。斯塔克，向史蒂夫罗杰斯问好。”

“你是在实验室里人造出来的吗？”托尼脱口而出。队长原本平淡的脸变成了更加刻意的面无表情。“先生。”显然，罗杰斯队长已经决定，忽略托尼而向弗瑞致意是更明智的做法。不一定是个糟糕的决定，尽管托尼认为可能最终会变得乏味。不过，只要有足够的时间，他相信自己会弥补这一点的。

“斯塔克，规矩点。别在任务开始前就激怒你的搭档。罗杰斯，请坐。”

罗杰斯把他引人注目的四肢塞进一张办公椅里，那张椅子出了名的不舒服。托尼确信弗瑞是故意挑选这张椅子来阻止他的下属问太多问题的。他在托尼和自己之间小心地留了一个空座位。看来他还没准备和托尼上床。真可惜。当弗瑞像做精神检查一样研究面前的两个人时，办公室里一片寂静。

“搭档？”托尼提示道，语气听起来相当困惑。“为什么我会需要一个搭档？”

“好吧，是这样的。” 弗瑞向后靠进他自己那张舒服得多的椅子里，手指相互敲打着。“今天早晨，在科尔宾波特和德尔波特动身前往马赛之前，我们逮捕了他们。他们原计划后天在那里登上尼罗河皇后号游轮。科尔宾波特关于重新制造超级士兵血清的研究似乎正处于动物实验阶段。尽管实验事实上进展缓慢，军方和神盾仍然对结果非常感兴趣。显然，好人们并不是唯一对此感兴趣的。我们开始怀疑这件事是在波特突然停止吹嘘初步结果的时候，在研究领域他可一向热爱出风头。当然，这可能只意味着最新的结果令人失望，但同时我们注意到，科尔宾和德尔预定了一艘豪华游轮的舱位。情报部门几乎可以肯定这次航行是由九头蛇为他们预定的，同时在船上的会面也已经安排妥当。我们需要了解九头蛇知道些什么，他们在计划些什么，还有波特的研究成果将如何融入这些计划。我们需要你们去顶替这两个人。我们认为他们以前和九头蛇的人没有过任何面对面的接触。我们派出了最好的监视人员，所以如果他们见过面的话我们会知道的。正如我在你到达之前向斯塔克解释的那样，罗杰斯队长。”弗瑞转身面向那位金发半神，“我们要确保上船的人和这两个人的外表相似，有足够高的保密权限，并且能让九头蛇相信他们知道自己在说些什么。幸运的是，你们两位满足这些要求，并且都够迅速就位。”

托尼本来要抗议说他会错过一个重要的SI董事会议，而且佩珀绝对会发脾气，但他清楚这只会引来弗瑞的嘲笑。理所当然的结果，毕竟他从没为参加那些活动费过心。

“我就要被外派了。”罗杰斯插话道，听起来更像是不高兴而不是松了一口气。军队里的人都很古怪。

“队长，你的国家现在需要你登上这艘游轮。”弗瑞一本正经地说。这只是为了表明托尼在任何一天都不值得弗瑞尽最大努力，因为对托尼下令时，这个男人从不试图掩饰他那微妙的幸灾乐祸。“你的上司向我们保证，你是这项工作的最佳人选，我相信我们能把你令人信服地打扮成德尔波特。”他调出投影仪上的一张照片，托尼眨了两下眼睛，艰难地咽了口唾沫。德尔的身形和边上金发的健美队长很相似，也许再要矮上几英寸。但事实上，真正引人注目的是这两个人之间的差异。他身边这个不苟言笑的男人姿态庄严，身体周围的氛围要求掌控和尊重，与之形成鲜明对比的是德尔漂白的金发、古铜色的皮肤、让人眼花缭乱的衣着（时尚的受害者！），并且很明显，德尔是同性恋。   
他瞥了一眼身旁这位完美的士兵，那张原本无动于衷的脸上充满了震惊。 “你的国家需要你在水疗中心度过痛苦又漫长的一天，肌肉猛男队长。”他在自己忍不住笑出声来之前说。弗瑞瞪了过来，而罗杰斯终于决定皱着眉头瞥上托尼一眼。

“闭嘴，斯塔克。”听起来像是个威胁。“来吧，科尔宾的照片。”接下来出现在显示屏上的人和托尼手机屏幕上划过的无数表情包中的那个家伙惊人地相似，缺乏睡眠和营养不足似乎让他认为一心多用和社交媒体是个不错的搭配。

“真的吗？我得打扮成‘世界上最有趣的人’？”

“我可没联想到这个，”弗瑞停顿片刻后说道，显然对这种他认为不合逻辑的推论感到困惑。罗杰斯的表情则完全是一片空白。

托尼更加刻意地摊在椅子上，翻了个白眼。“说真的，你们需要开阔在网络领域的视野。准备好离开Myspace的时候告诉我，我可以给你们建立一个支持小组。”

“谢谢你的建议，斯塔克。所以，是的，你们俩都被预定了spa。罗杰斯队长，你需要漂白头发，全身脱毛，修指甲，修脚和美黑喷雾。据说新技术可以让你屁股上的纹身保持至少一周。”托尼给了贾维斯一个简短的指示，让他以多瑟瑰啤酒的人物形象为蓝本制作一个表情包，上面写着“我并不总是按照弗瑞说的去做，但是当我这么做的时候，我确信他会后悔“，然后设置成尼克的手机壁纸。“斯塔克要修指甲、烫头发，我们要把他的头发和胡须染成灰白色，他还要穿个耳洞来搭配钻石耳钉。”

“哇哦！哇哦！”托尼一下子坐了起来。“灰白色？真的吗？灰白不行！不，我拒绝灰白色。为了舒适地度假，波特决定把他的头发染成棕色。他肯定会这么干。”

“另一个选择就是洗掉你头发上的染料，斯塔克，然后你的头发就可以回归成天然的椒盐色。如果波特的男子气概能够让他优雅地衰老，我相信你也能像个男子汉一样。”

“你好，去你妈的，我没有灰白的头发，‘剃了光头所以没人知道’先生。我碰巧一直拥有优良的基因。聪慧貌美，还有一头不会变白的头发。”

这下轮到到弗瑞翻白眼了。“干得好，斯塔克。水疗中心的女士们已经收到了相应的指示。如果你试图威胁或者贿赂她们，我会让黑寡妇来对付你，明白了吗?”托尼聪明地闭上了嘴。显然，罗杰斯队长还沉浸在德尔波特的超越现实带来的惊吓中。

“好吧，如果没有别的问题，你们现在就可以走了。我会把文件发给你们，好让你们在染发的时候能先看一遍。我们明天早上起飞前见面。”   
“等等，”托尼提出，“这两个家伙长得一点也不像。科尔宾至少比德尔老二十岁。他们同父异母?”

“他们当然没有血缘关系。”见鬼，弗瑞居然有眼睛发亮的一天。“我没提到这是一个情侣游轮吗？德尔和科尔宾是一对夫夫，旋风式地坠入爱河后在三个月前结婚。他们正要去度蜜月。现在，你们可以走了。“他用手做了一个驱赶的动作。

该死，即使是在最好的情况下这也够尴尬的。

托尼以为罗杰斯会敬礼后离开，然后为了美国和自由牺牲他可爱的头发和奶油般的皮肤，但他站起来说。“先生，如果德尔波特在那儿只是为了......”他犹豫了一下。

“当个花瓶。”托尼帮他补完后半句话，口吻略带调笑。

“对......那个。如果他只是在那里装点门面而不实际参与会谈，你能不能派一个更精通……那个的人?”他无助地指着戴尔的照片，表情平静而绝望。事实上，托尼有点为他感到抱歉，毕竟他显然是个老古董，而且好看的不公平。他看起来非常、非常不自在，同时非常、非常真诚。但弗瑞完全不在乎。

“罗杰斯队长，这不是我能决定的。当然，你可以向你的上司提出请求，但我觉得这对你的档案没什么好处。”罗杰斯板起了脸，甚至在离开房间时没有敬礼。托尼向后靠进椅子上，眯着眼睛看向弗瑞。

“军方他妈的为什么派这个紧屁股队长来做这件事？他显然被那张照片吓坏了。第一次我们不得不牵手的时候他就会逃跑然后打破我们的伪装。他们不缺高大的肌肉男，里面肯定有人更适合这个角色。见鬼，他们可能有一打左右的同性恋。这完全是场灾难，尼克。”

“这是保密权限的问题。显然，他是唯一一个有足够高的权限，同时能够伪装成那个角色的人。”

“这就更奇怪了。一个年龄在三十岁以下的低级别队长是怎么同时拥有顶级的保密权限的？”

“好问题，只是军方没人会为我回答。我有自己的猜测，不过当你更加了解他的时候，告诉我你的想法。”这个狗娘养的挑起他唯一一边可见的眉毛。托尼翻了个白眼权当作回答。他马马虎虎地模仿了罗杰斯省略掉的那个敬礼，咕哝着“保持饥渴，朋友。”，离开了。


	2. Dazed & Confused

史蒂夫盯着德尔手提箱里装着的东西，它们散落在轮舱里那张奇怪的圆床上。斯塔克咕哝着七十年代的换妻派对，不管那是什么意思，消失在了浴室里。床头柜上放着红玫瑰和淋上了巧克力的草莓。即使是被冰冻七十年之后第一次在二十一世纪醒来的时候，史蒂夫也没感觉到如此地迷失方向和格格不入。他在一家军事基地的军事医院里醒来，这件事对过渡期的缓冲作用比他意识到的更大。尽管武器不同，尽管军队变得更加包容（如今黑人、妇女和同性恋都能参战），周围的环境仍然熟悉得让人欣慰。现在他开始后悔自己在醒来后的一年多时间里没怎么离开基地。他没作出多少努力来适应这个新世纪。他紧紧抓住军队提供的服务，就像婴儿抓住自己的安全毯一样，而它已经被扯掉了……

他盯着那些花花绿绿而且缺胳膊断腿的衣服。他想知道为什么德尔会为了一次没有马或摩托车的乘船旅行在箱子里塞满皮套裤。另一部分基本上是个美容箱，里面的内容同样让史蒂夫感到困惑，毕竟他除了肥皂、剃须刀和梳子之外还从来没有过其他东西。还有情趣道具…… 他尽量不去想那些情趣道具，它们中的大部分对他来说更像是刑具。非常、非常多的刑具。

他用手捋了捋自己的头发，为水疗中心的那位女士使用的“产品”的质感畏缩了一下。她对淡金色的丁丁式发型、蜜棕色的肤色和修眉展现出了强烈的兴趣。他不想让她的热情被自己的兴致缺缺所打击，但他怀疑自己是否成功地掩饰了这一点。他看上去一定和他实际上感受到的一样别扭。他心不在焉地摩擦着自己粉红色马球衫下已经愈合的乳头。斯塔克叫它“鲑鱼”。随他的便吧。有用的现代词汇，他喜欢这个词。打击最大的可能是把他的狗牌换成银质徽章，虽然纯粹从物理的角度来说给蛋蛋脱毛要更疼。这么做有什么意义呢？看起来和感觉上一样奇怪……他从十二岁起就没这么光滑过了。即使是现在，他还是有一股想要换下身上的紧身内裤和短长裤的冲动。斯塔克叫它“紧身裤”，或者随便别的什么。

托尼斯塔克……现在出现了一个难题。毫无疑问，他是霍华德的孩子。他们不仅在外表上相似，而且都有一种不顾一切的态度。尽管托尼看上去要更加强硬，好像他已经习惯了不被人们接受，而霍华德更喜欢用他的虚张声势和魅力十足吸引人们并得到自己想要的。有那么一会儿，史蒂夫还担心他可能会从霍华德的老照片里认出自己，但要么是霍华德从没给他看过那些照片，要么是斯塔克认为他和另一个死了七十年的人的任何相似之处都纯属巧合。到目前为止，斯塔克几乎完全忽略了他。在飞往马赛的航班上，他全程沉浸在波特的档案中，低声咒骂自己的命运或是波特不靠谱的专业技术（史蒂夫并不能完全确定是哪一个）。尽管他对空乘人员友好而富有魅力，他同时也在抱怨要搭乘商务航班。史蒂夫难以理解坐头等舱有什么不好的。他自己很难不像个乡巴佬一样盯着飞机上那些疯狂的奢侈品。

史蒂夫偷偷地观察着斯塔克。他是一个英俊的男人，眼角有笑纹，眼神犀利，不尊重权威，长于讽刺，但在他愿意的时候相当聪明而且专注。史蒂夫曾经喜欢过霍华德，但在一个花花公子的衬托下他总感觉自己是一个骨瘦如柴、不受欢迎的孩子，他从没对他们之间的友谊有过自信。和他的不安全感一样，他确信斯塔克身上也有一部分被霍华德微妙地影响着。在某种程度上，斯塔克反复无常的情绪变化要更加诚实，更加……吸引人。他猜测自己可能会得到一个更糟糕的假结婚伴侣，而且，说真的，对一个1918年出生的人来说，同性婚姻不完全是个外星概念。他提醒自己这个任务涉及到九头蛇，这才是他的优先事项。没别的了。

****************************

斯塔克从浴室里走了出来，而史蒂夫还在试着鼓足勇气去接触手提箱里的任何东西。他走过来站在史蒂夫旁边，跟着他的目光看过去。

“我看出来你为什么害怕了。这玩意儿确实相当吓人。”斯塔克冲半截握成拳头的手臂扬了扬下巴。他看向史蒂夫的眼睛。史蒂夫回望过去。斯塔克的笑容绽放得更加炫目，看上去疯狂又邪恶。史蒂夫忍不住也咧嘴一笑，突然感觉自己不那么可悲地迷茫了。

“这看上去有点过分了。”史蒂夫承认。

“倒不是说我会饥渴到用别人用过的的情趣道具，”斯塔克说，“但是任何这种尺寸的东西都绝对不能靠近我的屁股，谢谢。那些玛瑙珠更符合我的风格。”他指了指那个怪异的短项链一样的东西，史蒂夫之前还以为那是什么奇特的珠宝。肛珠到底是什么东西？这些二十一世纪的人怎么能毫不羞耻地谈论这种私事？史蒂夫脸红得厉害，他开始抱起这一大堆东西，胡乱地塞进抽屉里。那个装着情趣道具的手提箱被他随手塞进了壁橱里。到这时，他才敢抬起头，再次直视斯塔克的眼睛。

“不错，很有效率，”斯塔克得意地笑着说。“我们去阳台看看吧。”两人一出去，他就小心翼翼地关上了房门。

“好吧，德尔，我不知道房间里有没有监控，但他们显然不太可能在阳台上安装监控设备。尽管阳台是大部分谋杀的案发现场，说真的，在海里被人从栏杆上推下去，你就完了。”他低头看着至少一百英尺以下的水面，吹了个口哨。史蒂夫皱起了眉头。这里的水肯定要暖和得多，但是溺水仍然是溺水，他也仍然会做噩梦。斯塔克批判性地打量着他们所能看到的船的各个部分。“没有任何明显的迹象，我猜我们得冒险了......所以我们要做的第一件事就是弄清楚安全系统，我得接入船上的网络。我们要找一个有网络信号的地方。然后我猜我们就只能等着九头蛇来联系了，我真他妈讨厌等待。我不擅长等待。 在我不得不长时间等待的时候人们就开始痛恨我。当他们接近的时候，我们的计划是什么?”

“他们会希望你来引导谈话，”史蒂夫说，“但我认为最重要的是，无论发生什么，我们都不能分头行动。他们可能会给你提供什么东西作为研究资料的回报，但他们也可能直接绑架我来迫使你就范。或者绑架你让你为他们工作。或者他们可能什么都不要，只想确保神盾没办法获得这些资料。”他停顿了一下。“如果是那样的话，他们可能会杀了你来让波特闭嘴。他们甚至可能不会先联系你，只在机会出现的时候干掉你。无论做什么，我们都需要共同努力，防止这种情况发生。”

“有道理。”托尼似乎有点被激怒了，史蒂夫不确定这是因为近在咫尺的生命威胁，不得不被动等待的事实，还是因为将要全天候束缚在自己身边。“好吧，我们去搞定安全系统吧，德尔。”

史蒂夫松了一口气，跟着他走出阳台和房间。至少他们不再谈论情趣道具了。虽然这事儿看起来挺糟糕，但说真的，他更喜欢狙击手而不是情趣道具。 

这艘船……相当激动人心。室内和室外游泳池，餐厅，商店，赌场, 健身房，夜总会，到处都是人。他不由自主地开始试图搜索敌人。他们的联系人可能是任何人。狙击手可能埋伏在任何地方。看起来九头蛇会在某个预定好的活动中联系他们，但这并不意味着此刻他们没有被监视。 没准是那个戴着假发盯着他们看的家伙，虽然他的同伴似乎怀孕了。即使是对九头蛇来说这也有点过分了。但是时代毕竟在发展，而且……

当斯塔克把他拽进一个空走廊并把他推到墙上时，他几乎喊了出来。

“看在上帝的份上，罗杰斯，给我他妈的退下!”斯塔克发出愤怒的嘶声。“你还能更像个士兵吗？你觉得德尔波特会在万圣节穿得像个军人而不是脱衣舞男吗？你他妈不能只是看起来像这个角色，你必须扮演这个角色，小白脸队长。”史蒂夫不太稳定地吸了一口气。斯塔克离得非常近，看起来非常愤怒，而这非常...哇哦。过了几秒钟，他才意识到斯塔克似乎在等待他的回答。 

“我......嗯.....对不起。老习惯。要转变过来有点困难。” 

“你没更多时间适应了，罗杰斯！谁知道除了九头蛇还有谁在这条该死的船上？如果我们的人察觉了这件事，基地组织和国际刑警组织也可能会发现。你看上去不能像是除了德尔小姐之外的任何人，否则该死的九头蛇会知道我们在找他们然后在你屁股上画一个大红靶子。还有我的!”

“没错，你是对的。但我该怎么......?”斯塔克现在正死死地盯着地板，双手紧紧地攥着史蒂夫的衬衫，好像正在控制自己不要发脾气，而史蒂夫只能看到他的头发。 他一直认为灰色的头发干枯而脆弱，但是斯塔克的头发看起来很柔软，甚至在他的耳朵周围有一点卷曲。也许是因为它只是染上去的？他不知道它是否和看起来一样柔软。

“你什么?”斯塔克的头一下子抬了起来，现在史蒂夫直视进了他逼人的棕色眼睛，不知怎么的，这感觉像是肚子上挨了一拳。 

“你什么?”斯塔克重复道。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。该死的，集中注意力！

“我该怎么……我怎样才能伪装成德尔?”他终于说出来了，但语气比他想象中还要不确定 。“我完全不知道该怎么做。”斯塔克叹了口气，又低下了头。他松开了史蒂夫的衬衫，这让他有点失落，但是斯塔克开始抚平他留在粉红色——不，鲑鱼色——马球衫上的皱纹，这样感觉上很好。没错，真是太好了。他人真好。过了一会儿，他才意识到斯塔克又开始说话了。

“……需要接入公共网络，所以现在，跟紧我，多逛逛，别沉浸在自己的私人游行里。如果你能表现得娘一点……不，算了。坏主意。别变得娘娘腔。我不想看到你尝试变成娘娘腔的样子。注意力集中在我身上……天啊，这些腹肌是真的吗？……我是说，把我当成这艘船上最迷人的人，然后看着我就够了。”如果说史蒂夫从冰中醒来后遇到过比任何他更迷人的人，他现在已经记不起来了，尤其是在斯塔克正抚摸他的腹肌的时候（周围的衬衫甚至压根没起皱！）。他还产生一种莫名的自豪感，因为他的腹肌确实是真的，这很奇怪，因为他不记得以前对自己的腹肌有过任何特别的感觉，不管是哪种感觉。 

“没问题，我想我能做到。”嗯，听起来有点喘不上气。他努力控制住自己的声音，问道，“那，我们走吧?” 

“好吧。好吧。我们走了。”斯塔克似乎不太愿意后退，但他揽住了史蒂夫的后腰，把他从走廊里拉了出来，手掌的温暖让史蒂夫分了一会儿心。甚至在他们转入主廊后，斯塔克也没有把手拿开。 在这之后，史蒂夫毫无问题地凝视着斯塔克，为了留住腰上的手而跟上斯塔克的步伐也相当容易。船上到处都是相互示爱的情侣，这在四十年代是难以想象的，但是这并没有阻止他在一路上感觉缺氧。 

他们到达时，斯塔克挑了一台角落里的电脑，让史蒂夫挡住其他人的视线。

“把你的手放在我椅子的靠背上，稍微斜靠在我的肩膀上，好像你在看屏幕一样。每个人都会被你那夸张的肩腰比吸引而看不到我在做什么。如果你稍微撅撅屁股，我们甚至能拿到免费的饮料。”倾斜和靠近并不难，如果斯塔克没有提到他的屁股，也许他会完全不自觉地把它翘起来。但是现在他非常清楚他的裤子——紧身裤——随便它叫什么，当他向前倾的时候，裤子会往下拉一点。他的纹身露出来了吗？斯塔克叫它“流浪汉纹章”。史蒂夫不确定这是指代任何纹身， 任何屁股上的纹身，还是专指在屁股上的玫瑰图案纹身。当史蒂夫试图把注意力从屁股上移开，并且想方设法在身体前倾的同时避免露出纹身的时候，斯塔克已经拆除了电脑的一部分，并且连上了一个看起来像手机的东西。

“你在干什么?”史蒂夫在史塔克耳边低声问道。 

斯塔克抖了一下，好像他没意识到史蒂夫离得这么近。“我正在把我的人工智能上传到游轮的系统里。弗瑞说我不能带来任何波特没有的技术，但我理解为我不得不把自己的技术藏在波特随身携带的过时垃圾里。所以在我们坐上飞机之前，我花了一个晚上重新设计和伪装我的东西。没有贾维斯我哪儿也不去。” 

违抗命令，你的名字叫托尼斯塔克。“谁是贾维斯?”史蒂夫问道。 

“那是我的人工智能……很好，搞定了。”斯塔克很快就把终端重新组装了起来，而史蒂夫 想知道人工智能是什么。托尼站起来，从口袋里掏出两个带圈的短粗东西递给史蒂夫。他看着托尼把那个圆圈套上耳朵，让那个短粗的东西贴在耳廓上，然后开始模仿对方的动作。

“这是伪装成蓝牙耳机的通信设备。所有装腔作势的人都戴着他们，除了没那么酷以外，没人会觉得我们很奇怪。只是会让我们显得比实际上更傻一点。我们可以通过它互相交谈，或者联系贾维斯。我已经在浴室里建立了一个覆盖整艘船的个人安全网络。别用浴室里那个紫色的吹风机，好吗，它不是吹风机。”斯塔克轻轻敲了敲那个短粗的东西，史蒂夫没发现它有牙齿，更别说蓝色的了，不过随它便了。他从这场小型演讲中得到的唯一忠告就是不去碰那个紫色的吹风机。他能做到这个。接着他突然听到斯塔克在他的耳边说:“贾维斯？向史蒂夫罗杰斯队长问好，在这艘船上他叫德尔波特。” 

“很高兴见到你，先生，”一个清晰的英伦腔说，史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛。 

斯塔克朝他咧嘴笑了笑。“那是贾维斯。他会回答你的一切问题。尽量别激怒他。如果你惹毛了他的话，他可能会变成一个恶毒的女王。” 

“因为我的程序就是这么运行的。”贾维斯用一种明显不那么友好的语气说。

“当然了，贾维斯。现在，德尔，我们散散步吧，对，我们散步回船舱去，好吗?”斯塔克嘲笑到，他显然为自己的造物感到骄傲，并且习惯了贾维斯的小小抗议。他开始往回走，漫不经心地冲贾维斯低声嘟囔，但当他发现史蒂夫没有立即跟上时，斯塔克直接抓住了他的手。史蒂夫感觉自己脸颊发热，当他们到达船舱时，这种感觉大部分已经消退，但他仍然感觉自己有点醉醺醺地失去平衡。他非常、非常清楚地感觉到斯塔克手上的老茧和擦伤，以及他的手有多么温暖和坚实。

到船舱后，斯塔克松开手转身面对着史蒂夫，这让他遗憾地松了一口气。

“根据贾维斯的说法，这个房间里没有监控。我们呆在这里的时候他会开启静电屏障，这样监听设备听起来会像是发生了故障，在这里我们可以自由交谈。如果有需要的话，他也可以清理出其他地方，但我希望他尽可能少干涉进来。他对系统的干扰程度越轻，我们被九头蛇拉发现的机会也就越小。”史蒂夫点点头，发现自己又笑了起来。他已经好几个月没有笑得这么灿烂了……天，斯塔克身上有一股不可忽视的力量，他可能比霍华德还要聪明。没办法完全掌控局面的感觉很奇怪，但是说实话，这也没什么大不了，毕竟严格意义上这里并不是真正的战场。斯塔克看起来知道自己在做什么。现在史蒂夫所要做的就是跟随他的指挥，掩护他的背后，并且试着伪装成一个娘娘腔。似乎可行。不，娘娘腔的部分可能不太行。

十五分钟后，他的乐观情绪崩溃了。

“我不会跳舞，”他不高兴地说。

“这是我们旅行日程的一部分，我们和联系人接头的潜在地点。并且不太可能在那里被谋杀。我们不能跳过它，史蒂夫。距离开始还有两天，这是一门课，我们应该学习它。”斯塔克坚持说。 

“不，我是说……我没办法学跳舞。我就是……不行。”史蒂夫重重地坐在那张愚蠢的圆床上， 把脸埋在手里。这就像是回到了他刚醒来的那一天，发现自己身处一个没有佩吉，没有巴基，没有霍华德，没有任何人记得他是史蒂夫而不是美国的模范英雄的世界。现在他是美国空军尴尬的小秘密。在这种回想起他爱的人们都已经离去，留下他成为世界上最孤独的人的时刻，他几乎无法抑制自己没能随他们而去的悲痛。错误的时间，错误的地点，错失的朋友。

“因为……?”斯塔克听起来犹豫不决，预感到自己即将踏入雷区。史蒂夫什么也没说。“好吧，我确实不擅长情绪化的东西。我猜这是真正的问题所在，而不是说你担心腿筋撕裂或者你对亮片过敏什么的。通常情况下我不愿意向别人解释这些废话，我的反应在好一点的情况下可能不太得体，如果情况更糟糕的话甚至可能惹哭你。但这对任务的成功非常重要而我是你唯一的队友，够糟糕的吧，我甚至没办法说明我是一个多么可恶的搭档。如果我不知道我们在努力解决什么问题，我不可能找到解决办法。” 

史蒂夫深吸了一口气。斯塔克是对的。坚强点，士兵。 

“佩吉……她……她之前打算教我跳舞……” 

“老婆？女朋友?”托尼问道，“分手了？去世了?” 

“我猜你大概会叫她女朋友。她……没错……她死了。就在我们的约会之前。嗯，去年。”准确地说是十年前，但也可以说是去年史蒂夫死而复生的时候，一年来他一直在消化这件事。 

“对不起，伙计。你一定很难走出来。”托尼伸出一边胳膊搂住史蒂夫，拍了拍他的肩膀。史蒂夫让自己投入到这个拥抱中。他已经厌倦了孤独。 

“你知道，你还有时间好好想想这件事。也许等到早上和别的什么人一起学会跳舞的冲击消失后，它看起来就没那么糟糕了。如果你还是做不到，我们就假装在最后一刻扭伤了脚踝什么的。”托尼又拍了拍史蒂夫的背，收回胳膊，拿出了行程表。“现在，你觉得卡拉OK怎么样?”


	3. Wet & Wild

托尼在沙发上醒来。刚开始，他没意识到自己在哪里，或者自己是被什么吵醒的。首先，这不是他的沙发，而且他身上盖着的毯子没蒙住他的脸，Dum-E显然做不到这个。其次，咖啡的香气扑鼻而来，他猛地坐了起来。没错……游轮舱室。附带咖啡机，赞美耶稣和公主邮轮公司。他在毯子周围翻找伪装成ipad的starkpad，记得失去意识前自己正在搜索弗兰克辛纳屈的歌。 

“我把它放在咖啡桌上了。”史蒂夫的声音从身后传来，“我不确定你睡觉的时候会不会压碎它。”托尼揉了揉眼睛。毛毯，咖啡，还有平板电脑。对托尼来说，这一大堆随意的善举可有得消化，特别是在他喝完咖啡之前。他没打算睡上一觉，但很显然，自从弗瑞办公室的会议以来，他已经四十多个小时没合眼了。在真正有事可做的时候，保持清醒要容易得多。他已经开始怀念自己的工作间了，或者至少让他做点别的什么等待反派出现之外的事情。最起码要比搜索弗兰克辛纳屈的歌有趣。 根据行程安排，德尔和科尔宾报名参加了卡拉OK二重唱之夜，所以“德尔”和“科尔宾”必须出席并唱点儿什么。事实证明，史蒂夫没怎么理解卡拉OK的概念，并且完全不会唱歌，除了对格伦米勒、辛纳屈和战前流行音乐的广泛了解以外，他只知道屈指可数的几首歌。史蒂夫对自己的短板表现得相当尴尬，而托尼颇为气愤，但最终同时意识到他们在用规划诺曼底登陆的态度谈论卡拉OK，然后他们就崩溃了。就算没办法唱黑色安息日，托尼也绝不会在卡拉OK之夜和史蒂夫一起唱什么见鬼的布鲁诺马尔斯或者百老汇音乐，非常感谢。深夜浏览网页让他找到了一些只需要史蒂夫“呜呜呜”的辛纳屈歌曲。当然，船上的卡拉OK曲库里没有这些歌，但贾维斯很快就把它们加了上去。 

该死的咖啡在哪儿？托尼抬起头，看到史蒂夫正耐心地端着杯子站在旁边，等着他注意到自己。他急切地抓住咖啡，一口灌了下去。浓到可以剥漆，正是他喜欢的口味。等到托尼再次抬起头来的时候，史蒂夫的表情似乎有些好笑。 

“就知道你是那种不喝咖啡就没办法正常生活的人。”史蒂夫边给自己倒咖啡边说。

“我是怎么暴露的?”托尼嘶哑着说，他挠了挠头，然后清了清嗓子。 

“你昨天喝了十四杯咖啡。” 

“你数过了?”托尼有点吃惊。 

“我跟自己打赌说你会喝十杯以上。我赢了。”史蒂夫冲他笑了笑，看起来他很高兴自己赢了这个赌注。和他自己的赌注。傻子。 

“好吧，那你应该知道，一杯咖啡是不够让我清醒的。还有吗?”史蒂夫指了指， 托尼给自己又拿了一杯。既然眼前他的生存不再受到威胁，现在他可以慢慢品尝了。他漫步到阳台上，开着门，靠在栏杆上眺望远处蔚蓝的海浪。 一个壮丽的春日。也许这场旅行没那么糟糕。

“真遗憾，我们没真正结婚。”他对史蒂夫说，“不然的话，每次我睡着的时候你都会用毯子盖住我，每天早上给我冲咖啡，或者趁着今天天气好，你可以在这儿的栏杆上操我。”船舱里传来响亮的撞击声，还有一声咕哝，可能是他听到史蒂夫说的第一句脏话。妈的，缺乏睡眠，咖啡摄入量不足。 他的脑细胞还没活跃到能记起史蒂夫并不为假扮同性恋夫夫感到兴奋。 

史蒂夫的声音船舱里传来，托尼几乎能从声音里听出来他脸上的红晕，“你……我是说……你……?”天哪，他连同性恋这个词都说不出口。上帝保佑他们。 

“不，史蒂夫，我不是同性恋，我是个机会主义者。老实说，我还没遇到过我不喜欢的生殖器。不幸的是，它们中的大部分都长在我并不真正关心的人身上。在我彻底成熟之后，我已经认识到，该说的说了，该做的做了，之后你就会发现它们不值得这一整套麻烦。但说真的，我并不别在意它们到底是哪种形状。你知道，性就是性。各取所需而已，就这样。”史蒂夫仍然保持沉默，而托尼决定继续推进。分享可是相互的，伙计。“你呢？接受基督教家庭教育的好孩子，热爱耶稣，热爱美国，热爱枪支，但讨厌同性恋?” 

“准确的说，我来自布鲁克林，而且不算特别虔诚。”现在托尼能听出来他的口音了。“但没错，我热爱我的国家。”史蒂夫把头伸出门外，皱着眉头看向他。托尼回给了他一个大号的柴郡猫式假笑，眼睛里写着“别惹我”。史蒂夫想了一会儿，然后摇摇头，笑着退了回去。 大概是对托尼不太认可，或者是为了自己没有责备托尼令人震惊地缺乏爱国精神，托尼并不确定到底是哪一点，但他猜他们还不错。不错，挺好的。即使史蒂夫没有回答那个真正重要的问题。有意思。显然比托尼在乎自己是否得到史蒂夫认可这件事有意思得多。没错。

德尔和科尔宾报名参加了两天后的海岸游览。史蒂夫和托尼不知道他们是打算见机行事还是已经提前计划好了会面。安全起见，他们决定在行程突变之前留在船上。好消息是，托尼认为他们不太可能在船上被谋杀。除非它能被完美地伪装成一起事故，否则一起谋杀（或人员失踪）案很容易导致游轮被封锁。在一个陌生的城市里游荡时，干点什么并逃离现场要容易得多。坏消息是，史蒂夫看起来有点为没办法参观尼斯和佛罗伦萨而感到失望。他当然矢口否认了这一点，但他假装一本正经的表情可不怎么样。再不就是托尼已经更了解他了。托尼几乎得咬住他的舌头来阻止自己提出在这一切结束之后带史蒂夫游览佛罗伦萨。因为，说真的？这他妈一点意义都没有。他们没有以后。毕竟对他来说，史蒂夫什么也不是。

一个让托尼非常想被他操一顿的男人，除此以外什么也不是。大概半个小时前，距离他早上喝下的咖啡才过了三个小时，托尼再次陷入了挣扎。他们去了游泳池，史蒂夫脱下浴袍，开始在游泳池里游来游去。天哪，这家伙真是见鬼的完美无瑕。当然，他有种类似的预感——没人能把那种身材完美地藏在衣服下面——但预感和现实是两回事，尤其是和亲眼看到那些轮廓分明的肌肉是如何在泛着微光的皮肤下流畅地运动相比。当然，美黑喷雾影响了皮肤的质感。但你知道，全身都是肌肉。欧式短款泳裤紧紧地贴在他的屁股上。托尼提醒自己记得给真正的德尔寄去一张感谢卡来谢谢他打包了这些，就在他抓住科尔宾那个只带了鲨鱼皮泳衣的混蛋之后。倒不是说如果穿着别的泳衣托尼就会和史蒂夫一起下水，就算有人工皮肤作伪装，在假扮成科尔宾的同时向周围人解释反应堆也够尴尬的。

最糟糕的部分，绝对是最糟糕的，是史蒂夫左边乳头上的银色乳环。呃。托尼可以生动地想象出把它吸进嘴里的感觉。每次自己用舌头轻轻勾弄它的时候史蒂夫都会屏住呼吸。或者他可能会呻吟。呻吟很棒，是托尼的名字就更棒了。托尼的一只手在他完美的腹肌上游走，另一只环着他完美的屁股。而史蒂夫，帅气的甜心史蒂夫会往上压迫自己的臀部，试图和托尼的老二相互摩擦 ，然后……然后他真的需要放下他的平板电脑来藏住自己短裤上支起的帐篷。 

躺在躺椅上，托尼环顾四周同时让自己的目光避开了史蒂夫，这家伙仍在见鬼的像迈克尔菲尔普斯一样划过水面。泳池另一边的几位女性也在欣赏这场表演，但大多数男人都假装没注意到他们的妻子在流口水。尽管如此，还是有一个长得像中东人的家伙正光明正大地盯着史蒂夫，他的目光接着转向了托尼。如此来来回回。托尼从墨镜后看着他，突然警觉起来。他会是联系人吗？或者是他们的同行？他直直地盯了那家伙一会儿，用镜框的内置摄像头拍了张照片，然后敲了下耳机。 

“贾维斯，在数据库里查一下这个人。我们认识他吗?”贾维斯沉默了一会儿，在船上他的反应要慢上半拍。

“在我现有的数据库里没找到，先生。如果需要的话，我可以搜索其他国家的数据库，但是这会严重影响游轮的可用带宽，我很可能会被系统发现。以不引起系统管理员怀疑的方式进行搜索将需要二十四小时才能完成。”

“天，我绝对活在中世纪。搜吧，但别被发现。”他又观察了一会儿那个人，看他会不会接近史蒂夫或者有什么别的动作，但他似乎暂时满足于单纯看着史蒂夫。

他确实该这么做。史蒂夫正站在泳池的浅水区梳理头发。水顺着他躯干的线条流下，肌肉随着手臂的动作而起伏，“流浪汉纹章”从泳裤后面露出来。他接着踏上了泳池的楼梯，看上去简直像是《维纳斯的诞生》的同性恋色情版。托尼有点不确定，如果自己猛地把平板电脑摔在老二上来让它规矩点，会不会把平板电脑摔坏。他转向那个皮肤黝黑的家伙。还在盯着史蒂夫，时不时回过头来看看托尼。托尼把目光转向史蒂夫，想知道他是准备回到泳池还是过来，但一个躺在躺椅上的女人抓住了这个机会，正在向史蒂夫搭讪。毕竟这会儿不至于打湿她身上精心设计的比基尼。尽管她试图贴上史蒂夫的方式多少还是会让她沾到水。史蒂夫看起来很不自在，但没能把她从自己身上剥下来。他摇着头，显然这对那位任性的小公主毫无影响。托尼叹了口气，翻了个白眼。 史蒂夫当然不会对女人无礼，他可能也会把妓女叫做小姐。现在，他该去宣告所有权了。 

好了……表演时间到！


End file.
